Ce qui a coulé
by Kyouyimina
Summary: "Ce qui est mort, c'est moi ; ce qui a couru, c'est moi ; ce qui a coulé, c'est le sang, les larmes, le temps... Ce qui a survécu, c'est l'amour. Ce qui continue, c'est la musique. Ce qui reste, c'est la folie." OS centré sur Neah, Adam/Neah.


Ceci est un OS écrit sur le thème de ''Hiatus'', en participation de la Nuit du FoF.

J'ai choisit de l'interpréter avec le rapport particulier que Neah a avec le temps entre le moment où il meurt dans les bras d'Adam et celui où il possède Allen dans la branche américaine. Je considère qu'il parle à Allen après. Et donc qu'il a des impression auparavant.

47 "et" dans cette OS, quelle score o/ (je vous rassure, c'est fait exprès, considérez-le comme un exercice de style. Neah n'a plus toute sa tête.)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

.Ce qui a coulé.

Il y eut la douleur, l'infâme souffrance, et puis j'ai cru mourir, et les hurlements déchirant de ma compagne me perçait les tympans, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à part des arbres et des cadavres, et les yeux accusateurs mais remplis de larmes de mon unique-sur-terre-et-ailleurs me fixaient. Il riait, avant, quand je l'appelais ainsi, puis contre-attaquais en me nommant son premier-et-dernier-dans-le-temps. Il me souriait avec tendresse quand je lui faisait du thé, m'enlaçait doucement quand j'étais pleinement concentré sur quelque chose de désagréable, m'embrassait par surprise quand je composais soigneusement mes mélodies, m'accompagnais en souriant quand je chantais, passait ses mains dans mes cheveux quand je jouais notes après notes, caressait ma joue quand nous laissions emporter l'un dans l'autre...

Nous étions heureux, lui et moi. Nous étions heureux, tous ensembles.

Tout était naturel. Le matin, les jumelles débarquaient dans la chambre en criant des idioties, j'émergeais alors et je sautais hors des bras de mon amant pour leur courir après. Bandum était maligne, elles se séparaient jusqu'à me guider à la cuisine, ou je saluais Road et prenais place à ses côtés pour cuisiner. Tryde grommelait un bonjour en s'asseyant, la tête entre les mains. Un Mightra très bien réveillé venait remplacer sa quatrième tasse de café par la cinquième Wisely se traînait jusqu'à une chaise et engloutissait le bol de thé préalablement posé là par un Mercym attentionné, qui achevait ses œufs. Wratha finissait ses tartines Fidora acceptait avec reconnaissance le bacon Desires attrapait les épices et en tapissait trois crêpes exactement. Lustu volait le reste du tas et le dévorait sans remords Joyd arrivait enfin après tout le monde et s'installait en saluant tout un chacun. Road se mettait avec eux et je restait seul près de la cuisinière. Puis Adam arrivait, et je me retournait en souriait, lui présentant une tasse du thé spécial que je lui réservais, il me regardait, me serrait contre lui, et...

Tout était si naturel dans cette vie, tout était si beau dans ce tableau, tout était si juste dans cette mélodie. Le souvenir était l'exacte opposé de la scène qui s'étalait devant mes yeux, si abjecte, laide, dissonante.

Où étaient ses frères bien-aimés ? Morts, étalés sur le sol. Qui les avaient tués ? Lui-même... Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ? Où était Road ? A quelques mètres de lui, s'arrachant la gorge, et se défigurant à force de griffer la peau claire de son visage et de son cou. Où était Adam ? Juste contre lui, tenant à deux mains le manche qui dépassait de son ventre à lui.

Adam qui pleurait silencieusement. Ce n'était pas des sanglots, pas bruyant ou désespéré. C'était les larmes simples d'un chagrin qui me transperçait le cœur tant il était douloureux de voir celui que j'aimais dans cet état. Le temps s'était stoppé afin que je puisse contempler l'étendue de ma faute. J'avais détruit les miens, infligé une douleur terrible à ma compagne de musique, obligé mon unique-sur-terre-et-ailleurs à m'achever. Regrettais-je pour autant mon geste, ma tentative d'assassinat ? Sûrement pas, elle avait protégé Mana de la mort. Et pas seulement Mana, l'autre aussi...

Il y eut deux coups de tambour, ou était-ce les derniers battements de mon cœur ? et j'ai sourit alors même que le sang coulait le long de mes lèvres.

_J'ai eu une belle vie..._

J'ai serré la main de mon unique-sur-terre-et-ailleurs, et j'ai fermé mes paupières sur un nouveau coup de tambour.

Battement.

_Jet'aimeAdamJet'aimeManaJet'aimeRoadJevousaimemesfrèresJ et'aimeAdam_

Il y eut un blanc, un noir, un vide, une absence de tout. Un néant, et j'étais plongé dedans, et je ne voyais plus rien, et cela a duré des années et des années et des années et des siècles peut-être...

Il y eut un blanc aveuglant, et je n'étais plus seul, quelque chose de noir avec un sourire effrayant me fixait. J'ai cligné des yeux :

_Qui es-tu ?_

_Je suis toi._

_Tu es mon ombre_, j'ai constaté.

_Oui._

_Tu veilleras sur mon descendant ?_ j'ai demandé.

_Je le ferais,_ il a répondu.

_Tu aimes Adam ?_

_Comme toi._

_Tu me détestes ? _j'ai encore demandé, vaguement hésitant.

_Tu es moi_, il a simplement répété.

Puis tout s'effrita, le monde se distendit et ma conscience se fondit dans le non-être.

.

Il y eut le rien, pas d'odeur, pas de bruit, pas de saveur, pas de matière, pas de couleur ni de forme, mais j'étais là et _j'existais_.

Et j'ai crié, crié, jusqu'à ce que ma gorge saigne, bien après avoir perdu la voix, malgré la douleur, et j'ai cru devenir fou et j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais que le temps avait passé, mais combien, que s'était-il passé ?

Ce qui est mort, je le savais, c'est moi ; ce qui a couru, c'est encore moi, qui m'enfuyais ; ce qui a coulé, c'est le sang, les larmes, le temps... Ce qui a survécu, c'est notre amour, à Adam et moi, puisque je l'aimais toujours et que je supputais que c'était également son cas. Ce qui continue, c'est la mélodie des vies. Mais quelle était-elle ? Je l'ignorais.

Il y avait un trou dans mon ventre, un asiatique avec un sabre à main devant moi, un homme à demi-akuma non loin, et mes cheveux étaient blancs, et il y avait une gigantesque cicatrice sur mon torse, et ma famille était au loin, et mon unique-sur-terre-et-ailleurs était ce lutin gris que je détestais, et des exorcistes se battaient, et des humains étaient immobiles contre un mur, et j'avais mal, mal, si mal que j'ai cru mourir mais cette fois je ne mourrais pas, et-

Et j'ai compris que je n'étais plus seul parce que le monde était fou lui aussi.


End file.
